Kate-Lyn
Kate-Lyn is a contestant from Survivor: Thailand II and Survivor: Indonesia. Survivor: Thailand II Kate-Lyn originally competed on Survivor: Thailand II as apart of the orange Chuay Ghan tribe. The men had a majority of numbers, but the genders had little to do with alliances. Kate-Lyn formed an alliance with Symon and Adam early on. The tribe was extremely strong, winning the first three immunity challenges. When they lost the first time, the trio voted for Scoop. However, a three way tie occurred between Kate-Lyn, Symon and Scoop. At the revote, every kept their votes the same and Kate-Lyn was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Indonesia At the start of Survivor: Indonesia, Kate-Lyn was placed on the orange Matahari tribe and quickly befriended Brittany and Taylor, who shared a laid back and athletic personality with her. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, the trio at the first tribal council voted for Kimberly because they believed she cost them the win. However, Brittany's connection with Frankie on the opposing tribe was seen as more threatening and she was voted out. Seeing her second chance slipping through her fingers, Kate-Lyn jumped to the majority with Chet, Clay, Luke, Shilpa and Xavier. After a win, Matahari lost immunity and got rid of Mary after Xavier was told of a plan to overthrow the alliance by her. The tribe slowly started to crumble, and Kate-Lyn once again played to stay in the game. She formed a women's alliance with Shilpa and Kimberly, whilst bringing in Clay as an undying loyal player. She abandoned her long term ally Taylor and, knowing he had information he could use against her, decided to target him. When they lost the third time in eleven days, the alliance of four got rid of Taylor and kept the power in their own quarters. At this point, the remaining castaways switched into the Matahari and Bulan tribes. Kate-Lyn was swapped to Bulan with Clay and Luke along with original Bulan members Anastasia, Clarence and Evelyn, Frankie and Tom. Despite the obvious 5-3 disadvantage, Evelyn approached the Matahari minority in the hopes of making a big move. When Bulan lost their first challenge together, the original Bulan members voted for Evelyn, which was prevented by a Hidden Immunity Idol. Under Evelyn's suggestion, the four split the votes between Luke and Tom and with them being the only votes that counted, a tie occurred. At the revote, the group voted out Tom and now had the power. Following the vote, Bulan lost yet again, where the alliance got rid of opposing threat Frankie. Though Kate-Lyn was safe, Bulan won the final challenge they had together. On Day 20, the Bulan and Matahari tribes merged. Kate-Lyn at this point had loyalties with two different groups. She was aligned with Clay, Shilpa and Kimberly from the original Matahari but also with Evelyn, Clay, Luke and Anastasia from the switched Bulan. Since Tatianna had bonds with Evelyn and Anastasia which extending her second alliance to six members, Kate-Lyn decided to remain loyal to the latter. Tatianna wanted to get rid of Chet, whom she had troubles with from the tribe swap. Wanting to keep their new ally trusting them, Kate-Lyn voted for and made Chet the first member of the jury. The alliance then agreed that Xavier was the next target since he was expendable to the group. However at the vote, Tatianna flipped and with the help of the minority, Luke and the whole of Kate-Lyn's alliance was blindsided. Angered by the vote, Evelyn confronted Tatianna and caused a huge argument back at camp. Kate-Lyn and Clay continued to work closely and felt that Tatianna was the better person to align with at that point. Under Tatianna's direction now, the pair and the majority of the tribe had a hand in voting out Evelyn, making it impossible for Kate-Lyn to have that alliance later in the game. Notorious at this point for switching to better her position in the game, many of the remaining castaways were feeling cheated by Kate-Lyn. With her only real trust with Clay, they decided on voting out under the radar player Laurie. When they confronted Tatianna, she agreed and said she would speak to everyone else to see their train of thought. At tribal, the pair voted for her but the majority of the tribe had flipped on Kate-Lyn by Tatianna's encouragement, making her the fourth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Clay to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Thailand II Castaways Category:Survivor: Indonesia Castaways